


Not Just Yet

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Facial, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Semen Kink, Will is a cumslut sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Boys with such naughty intentions need to earn their release.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannigramcracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramcracker/gifts).



> Hannigramcracker is the murder to my suit and absolutely deserves smut. Always.
> 
> Also, Will has been branded a cumslut in my head. Sorry absolutely not sorry.

Will squirmed, pushing his chest up as Hannibal closed his mouth around one of his nipples, his hand pressed down between his thighs, palming Will’s already hard cock. He groaned, head tipping back, Hannibal’s teeth worrying the bud, leaving it sore before he moved to the other, his tongue the only way to soothe the ache he created.

“Dammit Hannibal,” Will cursed, pushing up towards his hand. “ _Fuck_ , stop teasing and just touch me!”

“Ask me nicely, William,” Hannibal breathed, mouthing his way down the man’s abdomen. Will huffed out his breath, then,

“ _Please_ touch me, daddy.” His voice ended in an whine, and Hannibal grinned, working quickly to pop open his jeans and free his cock, wrapping his hand around it to stroke him slowly. Will sighed, pushing towards that hand, silently begging that Hannibal’s would move his hand faster.

Hannibal sat up, watching the blush rising on Will’s cheeks, the way his lips were swollen form the way he had kissed him early- open so he could breath. Hannibal smirked, stroking faster, twisting his hand around the weeping head of Will’s cock and loving the cry he received from him.

“Again,” Will breathed, “Oh daddy please, again.” Hannibal obliged him, watched the way his hips lifted off the couch, could feel his pulse under the silken skin of his cock. He licked his lips.

“How long have you been hard, William?” he breathed, and Will sucked on his lower lip, didn’t answer. “Were you hard when you walked into my office?” Will shook his head. “No? Are you lying, William. You know you shouldn’t lie to me. Good boys don’t lie. Don’t you want to be my good boy?”

“Yes,” Will hissed, driving up into Hannibal’s hand. “Yes, I’m you’re good boy daddy, I am!”

“Then I’ll ask again. Were you hard when you came into my office?” Will nodded then, trembling, his orgasm coiling hot in his belly, making him ache. “Oh Will, what a dirty boy you are. What did you hope would happen? Hmmm?”

Will grasped at the couch, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth. “I-I don’t know,” he whimpered, “I don’t know, daddy I don’t! I’m telling the truth!” He whined when Hannibal retracted his hand, pulling away from Will’s body and sitting back.

“Get up,” Hannibal whispered, and Will sat up, staring at him, pupils nearly blown, hair disheveled. “Get down on your knees, William.”

Will obeyed, slipping off the couch and dropping to his knees, his jeans and underwear pushed down to mid thigh. Hannibal was working his own pants open, and Will gripped his lover’s thighs and watched as he held his cock in his hand, hard and flushed- Will licked his lips, unable to help himself.

“Boys with such naughty intentions need to earn their release,” Hannibal said, offering his cock towards Will, who opened his mouth and sucked on the head happily. He exhaled before continuing, “Be a good boy and make daddy cum, and then you’ll get your turn.”

Will leaned closer, took Hannibal as far into his mouth as he could, tongue playing along his length as he hummed happily, his own cock aching yes, but the joy of having Hannibal forcing his mouth open enough of a distraction that he could bare it. Hannibal reached a hand into Will’s hair, tugged at his curls and pushed deeper into his mouth, tipping his head back for a moment to let the sensations wash over him.

Will’s mouth was hot, a perfect fit around his cock, and the little sounds he was making only made Hannibal’s stomach tighten. Truth be told, he’d been hard since he’d caught a glimpse of the tightness of Will’s jeans, the playfulness in his eyes. Having Will in his hand had been enough to make his vision nearly swim, but if Hannibal had mastered anything in his life, it was control.

And there was only so much of that that Will could undo.

“You’re doing so good,” Hannibal whispered, lifting his head as Will grasped the base of his cock and let it pull from his mouth with a satisfying _pop_. He looked up as he ran his tongue down along his length, then back up, dragging his lips along as well, his breath coming in rushed sighs against the wet, soft skin. His hand was working along the base, and just the image of Will’s pleading eyes could have been enough to make a weaker man come undone. “You’re such a good boy, Will,” Hannibal whispered, stroking his fingers through his hair. “Do you want me to cum, Will?”

“Please daddy,” Will whispered, flicking his tongue along Hannibal’s slit. “I want it.”

Hannibal smiled, sliding to the edge of the couch, replacing Will’s hand with his own and stroking. Will pressed his lips along the head of his cock, his tongue, teased, little whines and moans escaping his wet lips as Hannibal’s breathing escalated slightly, as a groan slipped past his lips. A moment later his breath hitched, and Hannibal growled, his orgasm spurting along Will’s lips and chin, pearly drops clinging to one cheek. Will gave a pleased cry, lapped at the head of his cock until it was clean, before licking his lips, looking a positive mess.

Hannibal grabbed him by his biceps and tugged him back up onto the couch, tucking himself away quickly so he could turn and wrap his hand around Will’s leaking cock- pleased to find him achingly hard still, if not more so. Will whimpered, reached up and dragged his fingers along his own cheek, before he popped them into his mouth to suck them clean.

“I wanna cum now, daddy,” Will whispered as Hannibal stroked him, loving the way the light caught his wet mouth. Hannibal leaned forward, dragged his tongue along Will’s chin, licking his own semen away and hearing Will gasp.

“Not just yet, Will,” he whispered, “You made such a mess, daddy has to clean it up.” He kissed along his jawline, his hand loosening until it was just a light stroke, the kind that left Will trembling.

“Please daddy!”

“I said no,” Hannibal whispered, kissing along his cheek, tongue flicking against his skin. “Be a good boy for me and _listen_.” Will sucked his lip into his mouth, nodded, because he _wanted_ to be good, but he was so close that his whole body ached, was taught, ready to snap. Hannibal changed his grip, dragging his thumb up and down along the underside of Will’s cock, two fingers pressing to the other side, leaving him panting.

Will tossed his head, exposed his throat, and Hannibal went for that, sucking on his skin and making him mewl. “D-daddy that hurts!”

“Not for long, my sweet boy,” he whispered, laving his tongue against the tender flesh. “This way, when everyone looks at you, they’ll know whose baby boy you are.” He nuzzled his neck, feeling every small tremble.

“Need it,” Will whispered as Hannibal’s palm brushed along the wet head of his cock. “I-I need it. Please daddy, _please_.” His hands flexed at his sides, gripping onto the couch. “Lemme cum.”

Hannibal hummed, before sucking on Will’s neck again, loving the slightly pained whine he received for his efforts. “I’m not sure if you’ve been good enough, my darling boy.”

“I-I have been!” Will gasped, tossing his head back as Hannibal grasped his cock fully but took agonizingly long to drag his hand up his shaft. “I’ve been so good daddy! I made you cum, it’s o-only fair.”

Hannibal chuckled against Will’s neck. “I suppose you’re right, baby boy.” He leaned back, stroking Will fervently, and the man cried out, arching off the couch, pushing into his hand and tossing his head, gasping. His breath hitched, Will choked on it, his eyes squeezing shut and forcing tears to gather in the corners as he came, brokenly sobbing through it as his seed splashed up along his belly. Hannibal stroked him until there was nothing left, and he was sagging back against the couch, eyes open, pupils blown.

He felt Hannibal retract his hand, but barely registered the fingers that trailed along his wet stomach- only noticed them when the pushed past his tender lips and into his mouth. He sucked on them lazily, Hannibal dragging them along his lower lip before dipping down and swiping them through the mess Will had left again.

“Such a good boy,” Hannibal whispered, pressing them into his mouth again. “You are my precious boy, dear William.”

Will smiled, whimpering _daddy_ around his fingers as they teased the tip of his tongue, his heart pounding as he wondered if he could convince Hannibal to play another round with him.


End file.
